M'lady
by TheMidnightStroll
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a Princess of a kingdom named Francel. At the time she was only 5, and her parents were very happy. Her father was King Tom Dupain, and her mother was Queen Sabine Cheng. Everything was as joyful as it could be her kingdom was at it's best point in years and everyone seemed to be content and happy. That was until… it happened. (Sorry bad at summaries)
1. Prologue

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a Princess of a kingdom named Francel. At the time she was only 5, and her parents were very happy. Her father was King Tom Dupain, and her mother was Queen Sabine Cheng. Everything was as joyful as it could be her kingdom was at it's best point in years and everyone seemed to be content and happy. That was until… it happened.

Sunlight streamed into her room, waking up a very tired Marinette. She had spent all night attempting to sketch designs for a new outfit for her personal maid and best friend forever, Alya Césaire. So therefore she was very tired when she woke up, she laid there for a few minutes trying to persuade herself that she had to get up before a loud knocking at the door was heard. "Princess Marinette!" Alya's muffled voice called from the other side, "It is time for breakfast, may I come in?" Marinette let out a sleepy, "Yeah…" before sitting up and yawning. "I thought I told you that the formalities aren't needed Alya, since we're friends and all."

"Remember last time? The other maids caught me and got mad at me for referring to you in such 'improper ways'" The other girl shrugged before giggling. "I still can't get over your bed head, it's hilarious to see your hair sticking up all over the place."

Marinette let out a huff before getting up and allowing Alya to help her pick out normal clothes for the day and fixing her hair.

Alya was sent off to other things after Marinette was at the table. The castle always had a homey feel and this day was no different, except for the fact that the air itself seemed to be holding it's breath as the table ate their breakfasts. Finally, Marinette's voice piped up before she even realized it, "Does something feel off to you to?" She asked to no one in particular. Her parents shook their heads and Sabine asked, "No dear. What are you talking about?" Marinette was quiet as she shook her head, "Nevermind Mother." Due to her daughter calling her `Mother` which she never did, the Queen was obviously worried, but dismissed it due to the young Princess refusing to say more.

Little did they know that this wasn't just something to be dismissed.

A few hours after the castle was sleeping peacefully, Marinette was jolted out of her sleep by Alya furiously shaking her awake. "Marinette!" She whispered fiercely. "I apologize in advance for not knocking, but it's not safe right now and I'd rather not lose my friend right now! There's an attack, we need to get to safety!" At the word of attack, Marinette bolted upright and hurried out of bed. The princess allowed her friend to drag her frantically to the saferoom.

The safe room was a room where most of the important stuff was stored, which only select few people knew about it. Alya had been told in case Marinette was unable to make it there by herself. They had just gotten there and the king had rushed in. "Marinette! Where's Sabine?! She said she went to go check on you, but she hasn't come back yet!" This news shocked Marinette, since she nor Alya had seen the queen in the hallway.

After the attack ceased by the royal guards constant effort to push back the attackers, the royal family was broken. They found her mother dead. The happiness and warmth of the castle faded for Marinette. It seemed devoid as her father was quiet and depressed, the funeral was miserable. The poor Princess couldn't stop crying as she tried to stop the tears. Alya did all that she could.

11 years later.

Princess Marinette was 16 now, she was known as the most beautiful princess in all the land and attracted many to seek her hand. She had turned down every one of course. Most of them were just for her money and looks. Ever since her mother's death she retreated into herself, making it extremely hard to get any words out of her. She had her room moved into one of the towers of the castle.

It was a rainy day when a new knight was accepted. He was supposed to be one of the late night guards that guarded the courtyards and gardens. His name was "Adrien" If she recalled right. From what Marinette could tell, most of the maids would gush about him and his looks. He had golden hair and bright green eyes, if you didn't notice his knight uniform most would assume he was a royal. The Princess herself, did not think there was anything special about him, other then his attractiveness. Little did she know, this was the man that would change her life.

Author's Note: AAAA- Hello! First story here! I've been sitting on this story for a few months and have been really nervous to post it. The chapters might be slow on updates since I have internet issues, but I'll try my best. Please feel free to leave a review, I'll really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1

I sat quietly, using the brush to comb through my tangled hair before tying it into two pigtails using a soft pastel ribbon. I looked up at the pink vanity's mirror, seeing a girl with bags under her sleep-deprived eyes and a frown plastered on her face. The girl's eyes were clouded as she replayed the scene from a years ago over and over in her head. That was myself, and the memories of what happened had warm tears streaming down my face. This was one of those nights, where I just wanted to curl up in a corner and isolate myself from the world.

 _Flashback to 4 years ago._

 _"_ _Marinette" The king's voice rang out and echoed around the large empty throne room. The throne that sat beside him was empty and just seeing it made tears threaten to fall from the young princess's face. The queen's death still affected her father greatly, turning him into cold and distant king. Even after 7 years, the kingdom was still not the same homey and light-hearted place it used to be._

" _Marinette speak!" Her father yelled in a commanding tone. Marinette let out a strangled noise before managing to say, "Yes my father?". "I requested your presence for a reason, I'm sure you were informed that your room will be moved to one of the highest towers." Her father said calmly, his cold eyes were distant. The princess's face turned to shock as she shook her head, trying to regain her false composure, "No, I was not informed of this, may I ask why?"_

" _You look too much like,_ _ **her**_ _, that despicable woman that left you at such a young age as five. I cannot bear for anyone that even resembles her to be wandering the halls freely. You will be kept there unless it is to eat, bathe, or your presence is requested." He took a deep sigh before commanding, "Guards! Escort her to her new chamber!"_

 _All that was heard was the strangled sobs of the young princess as she was escorted away silently by the guards._

I moved over to gaze out the window as a knock was heard from the door. "Mari it's me, Alya! I came to give you something!" The voice of Alya was muffled slightly from talking through the door. I felt my spirits lift a little, Alya was the best lady-in-waiting I could ever hope for. She didn't just do her job emotionlessly, she helped me through some of the toughest times. Somehow she always knew when I needed support.

I got up, my face falling into a genuine smile as I opened the door. As expected, her best friend was standing behind the door, holding a bundle of things. She looked up from the things she brought and as soon as she looked at my face and dropped all of it and suddenly I was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"You've been crying again, haven't you… Please Marinette, it pains me to see you in such a fragile state… Even the other maids have started to notice, it's been eleven years… It'll get better I promise", her voice was soft as she released me from the hug. "I know Alya…" I said desperately, my voice a little hoarse from crying. My eyes fell upon the things that she'd dropped to hug me. "What's all of this for?" I said, changing the subject.

Her friend's eyes immediately lit up as she quickly gathered up what was scattered on the floor. "I came up with an idea! I know how you hate being cooped up in this tower forever, so I thought that maybe I could help you escape for awhile!" She quickly walked in and laid the stuff out on the bed. There was a dark red cloak and a silver key there. I narrowed my eyes at the objects and turned back to Alya asking, "Again, I must repeat, what in the world are these for?"

Her best friend laughed nervously, "Isn't it obvious? The cloak is so you won't be identified immediately, and the key is a spare key for this tower. You can sneak out, and I'll cover for you the best I can if anyone comes up here." My eyes widened as I looked at my friend, before racing forward and basically tackling her in a tight hug. I laughed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Alya I don't deserve you for everything you've done for me!"

Alya smiled, before choking out, " Mari- You're choking me- please" Quickly, I released her and smiled before allowing her to help me slip into the cloak. She pinned the two sides of it together at my neck using a red pin. I smiled, before pulling up the hood of it and twirling around. "Do I look disguised enough?" I joked happily, before giving her another quick hug.

"Yeah! Couldn't even that it was you!" Alya joked back, then motioned to the door. "Okay enough fooling around, " She made a sweeping motion as she opened the door, "Okay go along and enjoy your freedom before someone comes up to investigate you being too loud and laughing. Also, I made sure it was the time that the guards were being switched, so you should be able to slip past really easily."

 **Normal POV**

As soon as Alya opened that door, Marinette was darting out in a flash of red. She hurried down the long staircase that ended with a tall, wooden door. Quickly swinging it open, being just careful enough that it wouldn't creak, and closing it again as she left. Marinette took great careful to calm her excitement as she crept past the sight of an approaching figure, that was most likely the next guard coming for his shift.

Her cloak blew behind her as she finally slipped into the outside air of the garden. The garden was illuminated by the moonlight. Her fast pace slowed to a slow walk as she sighed happily. From what little she could see from the moonlight, the garden was still as well-kept as ever. Marinette was busy admiring the beautiful night as a drop of water hit her nose. One drop turned into hundreds as it started raining. She quietly cursed under her breathe before searching for some sort of shelter.

After a minute, Marinette remembered the stone gazebo and quietly made her way towards where she could remember it being. Low and behold, it was still in the exact spot as she last saw it, the exact same as it was four years ago. She took off her drenched cloak and set it on one of the stone benches that lined the edge of it, before sitting next to it. A fire pit was in the center, and even though it was dark, she could see that it hadn't been used in awhile. "Figures…" She muttered, getting lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Who's there! Name yourself intruder!" The voice was male, and obviously not one of the guards she recognised. Whipping around, she saw an umbrella dropped onto the ground and a sword gleaming in the moonlight as it was held right to her neck. She looked up, meeting the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen in her life, his blonde hair was ruffled due to the rain. _It was the new guard, Adrien._

Horror struck Marinette's face as she realised, that if she was caught, Alya would probably suffer the consequences for helping her. "I'm sorry for es-" She began, trying to explain herself before being cut off as the knight straightened up, sheathing the sword before bowing. "I'm sorry my Princess, I didn't realize it was you. Please forgive my actions."

 _He doesn't know that I'm not supposed to be out of the tower?_ Marinette thought as shock filled her features. She quickly composed herself before quickly stuttering, "N-no, no. It was my f-fault for g-guards the alerting- not alerting the guards! I would be going out for a midnight stroll. It started raining and I found myself stuck here, waiting until it stopped." _Since when did I stutter?_ The thought found its way into her head before she brushed it off as Adrien picked up his abandoned umbrella off the ground.

Adrien held the umbrella out to her, clearly offering it. "I'm glad I was on my night shift tonight then, a Princess like yourself shouldn't be out in the rain." Marinette's eyes flickered to the umbrella, then back to him a few times. She was silently questioning his offer, he gave a tired smile and she accepted. "Thank you- Adrien, wasn't it?" He nodded then began speaking again, "As my duty as a knight states, that when a damsel in distress appears, I have to protect her. As such, I'd like to ask if I could escort you back to your tower, since there _is_ a war still going on and anyone could attack at anytime."

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter kind of was longer then I thought it would be, so I'm sorry about the length. When I published the prologue, I forgot to mention, there will be no magic. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here though, just not as you'd expect ;) I also forgot to mention that there is a war going on, so that's why there was a raid in the beginning- more about this in later chapters though.**

 **Also you'll be seeing Ladybug and maybe Chat Noir :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOW, I KEEP FORGETTING TO MENTION THINGS. I swear I'm really sorry, this time it's just a disclaimer; I do not own anything other than the plot line and story. Shh, Ladybug and Chat Noir will appear VERY soon, the Akumas do have a purpose in the story, I feel like Alya doesn't get enough credit then a matchmaker, so she's going to have a big point in this story also. Also, it's chapter two (excluding the prologue) so I think it's time to I'm going to answer a few questions;**

 _ **Marinette's dad is THAT cruel?!**_ **\- Yes, although he doesn't think he is. He cares about his daughter, but feels like Sabine betrayed him, so that's why he locked her up.**

 _ **I feel like the roles are switched here -**_ **Haha, unknowingly I kind of reversed the roles. I really didn't do this on purpose, but kudos for those who realized!**

 _ **But did you really have to go all Disney on us and kill the mom -**_ **Yes, yes I did indeed.**

 **Now that I've got that out of the way, feel free to favorite and review.**

 **Okay lastly, I'm gonna pull a Markiplier on this and say that I** _ **accidentally**_ **posted this early ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) shh shh, don't tell anyone. Now I'm done talking,**

 **Enjoy~**

 **King Dupain POV-**

The throne room was silent, only filled with the coughs or shuffles of armor clanking as the guards shifted about at their posts. I heaved a loud sigh as I was left to my thoughts. _This war has gone on for way too long. It's claimed many lives, even that of woman I used to call the queen… The one who left us alone to deal with the hardships of the war by ourselves._ I thought as my neutral expression formed into a frown.

My thoughts were interrupted as the large doors leading out into the hall flew open. The newest recruit in the knights, Adrien- _what was his last name again?_ Was in the doorway, huffing. "I'm sorry that my report is late, my King!" He managed to say, making me raise an eyebrow. "Why, might I ask, is your report late?" My heart dropped as he said his next words, "I found the princess in the garden, and as my code says I had to escort her back to her tower. Since we're in a war, after all."

I felt anger bubble up, before I barely managed to contain my rage as I spoke, "Thank you for reporting to me. You are dismissed."

 **Normal POV**

The King requested the presence of his daughter. It only took a few moments before she was there. Her quiet voice echoed throughout the room, "Yes Father?" "What were you doing out in the garden? Is that terrible lady-in-waiting of yours not doing a good enough job of keeping you in your tower?" His voice was strained with anger and Marinette's forced smile turned into a look of shock and worry. "I-i'm so-" She began but was cut off by the king yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE, YOU COULD BE KILLED?! THE GUARDS OUTSIDE YOUR TOWER WILL BE TRIPLED FROM NOW ON! IF AN ATTACK HAPPENED, YOU WOULD BE WEAK AND DEFENSELESS JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, THIS KINGDOM CAN'T HANDLE ANOTHER DEATH OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!" He yelled, standing up from his throne. Marinette broke out crying and Adrien, who was still there, was shocked. The princess ran out and silence filled the throne room once again. The other guards looked unfazed, like this happened all the time.

 **Marinette POV**

All that was in my head as I ran was my father's words and the fact that I needed to get Alya. She was the only person I knew that would understand.

I practically threw open the door to my room and collapsed on the bed. A gentle hand appeared to rub my back and say soothing reassurances. "It's okay Mari.. It's okay…" Alya's voice rang out, as she gave her friend a quick hug and let her cry. "I shouldn't have trusted that knight to not tell! I shouldn't of trusted him! Why did I trust him?" I sobbed out, my heart aching.

"He didn't know that you were supposed to be kept up here probably…" Alya offered, and then I forced myself to sit up. I tried to force my tears to stop, but it only made me cry harder. It felt like hours until I stopped crying, with Alya by my side.

"I need to prove to my father that I'm not weak…" I said, making a silent vow to prove myself. Just then Alya's eyes lit up, like she had an idea.

"I have a solution, it's really risky… But I think it'll work"


End file.
